Talk:Bill
His list of quotes is getting quite long. Perhaps we should make a quotes page? That way the quotes could be a more complete list, and this page wont seem as cluttered. Anyone agree?--Firstcabalist088 05:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, of course Bill has a lot of quotes! He's awesome! I just find it funny how he has so many, but poor Louis doesn't have very many at all... Oh, well. If Bill gets more, we'll make him a separate page for his quotes, and then hopefully we can get more quotes from the other Survivors, and make them their own pages. I think Francis has enough material, as well...people just have to go through and find it. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 05:51, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, Bill is awesome! But yea, I was thinking either individual quote pages, or just one big page, so that way 'church guy' can be thrown in there, as well as maybe the rescue teams (in the dialogue with the survivors)--Firstcabalist088 05:57, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :I suppose we could all discuss it and maybe call a vote, or something to that effect. That way, everyone will (hopefully) be satisfied with what we do with the quotes. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 06:07, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I think only certain quotes should be added... the ones that stand out the most or only appear during special circumstances. Otherwise we'll end up putting the Survivors entire sound files on here, unless that's what is decided as being the ultimate goal. If we do decide to add every quote, a sub-page should be created for each character to keep the main page from looking cluttered. --MadDawg2552 15:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Edit: We can do both, now that I think about it. Only put a few quotes on the main page and all the rest on a sub-page. --MadDawg2552 15:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Say, why do we have Bill's last name and no one else's? - Five Dog 21:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm not even entirely sure where people got the name from. I wish they'd reference it... In any case, apparently we haven't heard anything about the others' last names. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 22:04, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::From, what I've heard, I think you can see his last name on his green jacket (only visible on high settings) DAWeeE1 18:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, you guys were right. I found it, this is a picture from Bill's texture file. There it is, clear as day, "Overbeck". --Five Dog (talk) 01:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, cool! Nice find. :) -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 01:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Staying Behind :"If Bill is being controlled by the AI, he will sometimes stay behind at the end of the Finale to kill as many zombies as possible. This can become very annoying when the Tanks start to show up, as they will be able to enter the vehicle while Bill is being attacked." Surely this can apply to any AI controlled survivor, can't it? --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 22:53, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :It can, and it does. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) And what about: :"It should be noted that when the Francis player dies, and Bill passes by his corpse, he actually starts crying for a few seconds." I've never heard Bill cry in my entire experience of Left 4 Dead. And Francis has died SO many times with Bill saying something like: "I'm gonna miss that Son-of-a-bitch." Until someone confirms him crying, I'll remove it. It's better to have less information that is completely correct, than more information that is incorrect. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 22:03, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Five Dog i think whoever put it means if you listen carefully you can here quite alot of depression in his voice and one time i had heard say im gonna miss that man and his gun in quite a crying manner. Riley Heligo 17:38 30/6/09 Now that you mention it It reminds me of those old 'Nam war stories my great-uncle tells me every so often. Could it been that at the finale the staff programmed the AI to cover teammates as old veterans of the war did to get their squad to safety to further make Bill more convincing he has a real good Soldier and misses the old days?--ASEC 10:29, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Age It says that his age is at least 52 if the game occured in 2009 but we all know that if he served in 1969 that would make him really underaged to serve in 'Nam and to get a Green Beret at the age of 12 but one of his comments say that the zombie apocalypse is less horrifying than the one in '57 (althoug this was a joke by him), it could be possible he was born somewhere after 1940 but before 1950 so he migth be around his late 60's or maybe even in his early 70's. This is just my opinion but its kind of safe to say he is not 52.--ASEC 08:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :very likely. i havent met a 52 year old with completly gray hair, only partially. i'm 45 and my hair only has streaks of gray. Shancad 12 06:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::My Grandpa is turing 57 this year but he still has Salt and Pepper hair so I assumed Bill must of been at least 69 or so due to is hair color and calculating his age since he has served in 'Nam so must of been in his 20's since the legal age is 18.(Although there was this one kid who joined the US Navy at 5'7 and at the age of 12 back in January 1942)--ASEC 10:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hatred of Francis? Whoever said Bill hated Francis? To me all their bickering just sounded like friendly teasing. Surely if they hated each other, the insults would be much more brutal. And the fact that Bill seems to mourn Francis's death doesn't really paint the image of hate. :Lol silly people taking things too literally. :D We know Bill doesn't hate Francis. But the two aren't exactly best friends either. It's a love/hate relationship. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) You guys sound like homos.--Kirby888 04:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Homos? Like Homo sapiens? Well we should. :D We are human after all. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Stop lying, Jo! You're a Hunter, remember?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 05:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hunters are still technically human, SMS. ;) They just have a disease. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::SPY!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 05:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Well whenever I hear Bill say, "I'm gonna miss that man and his gun", I never think that Bill hate Francis. In fact, I think quite the opposite...The REAL opposite...............Whachamacallit 23:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ROFL. methinks they are all friends. you don't come to hate someone after going though an event(events) like that. DisMEMBAH 18:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Military Uniform That little piece in the trivia saying that it's weird that he's wearing his military uniform is, well, incorrect. Unless I am sorely mistaken, that's not a military uniform. It's certainly military issued, but not really a uniform. It's a coat, my dad has about a million of those... most of which he had before he joined the military. And it is not very weird to have one of those if you served in the military and judging by the fact that he seems to have not done very well after he left the army, that might be one of his only coats. Zombies attacked, he wanted to stay warm. Not weird. Imperialscouts 23:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Bill Sucks He is the WORST bot on my team. He shoots randomly into the air, uses a first-aid kit when he still has over sixty health, and heals others when they have over sixty health. I was about to shoot him in the face, but then he freaking teleports away. Sorry about that, I had to blow off some steam. Dis Ma B00Mstick 18:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Survivor status wouldn't it help if in hte info box we put the status ( dead,alive,carrier,infected,and unknown) in the info box i tried to do it and it didnt work :Well they're called SURVIVORS for a reason. ;) So unless that changes, it isn't needed at this time. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 09:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but one of the reasons I want to do it is the l4d2 survivors are most likely dead. also it would make the articles more detailed --Totemtrouser 19:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC)toemtrouser--Totemtrouser 19:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) What? The L4D2 survivors are all alive. Regulust 03:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) If you listen to the pilots on the radio at the end of the parish they call the l4d2 survivors carries.the government either kills carries or isolates them til they die. unrelated note but since a survivor is going to die for sure me suggestion seems even better --Totemtrouser 21:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC)totemtrouser--Totemtrouser 21:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) The AI director will RANDOMLY choose one of the orgininal survivors to kill, I beleive. DisMEMBAH 18:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Bill's reaction to being shot by Francis Whenever Bill was shot by Francis, he seem to scold Francis almost instantly; sometimes while screaming in pain or falling to the ground incapacitated. This is usually not the case with the other Survivors since they would only start scolding after screaming in pain from being shot and when they are incapacitated, they wouldn't scold at all. I even had an instance where I killed Bill as Francis by accident and he scolded me even though he's alreay dead. Did anyone notice this, or is it just me? LoneWolfHBS5 09:43, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Bill Dead (?) NOT BILL! He was one of my 2 favorites! [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 12:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I CALLED IT!...Damn I already miss him... 12:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I already expressed my sorrow on "The Passing" page and i thought I was done crying, but.... WHY BILL?! you were great man! I'm gonna miss you man! :*( DisMEMBAH 12:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) well it was either bill or louis that would have died, and they choose bill. anyway its not like louis is going to be around much longer either due to the way he looked at the end of the passing. dynamicgrimking april 22, 2010 :It wouldn't surprise me if Francis says something to the degree of "Christ, I'm gonna miss that son of a bitch." when discussing Bill's death. Xeno the Hedgehog 17:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Bill is dead, you find him on the 3rd chapter of The Passing, and you can take his M16.Spatulade 20:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Bill was my favorite L4D1 Character...*sniff*. I shall remember him by always using his M-16 in the passing...and I shall always use a M-16 when I get the chance. Dragon1300 20:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC)